


I'd Give Anything

by TwilightMaster15



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Evil Author Day, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor L/Yagami Light, Regret, Reminiscing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15
Summary: The night before L is supposed to die, he reminisces about what could have been and grieves his best friend who he knows died the moment he touched the Death Note, wishing he could turn back the clock and relive those moments with Light.Meanwhile, Light wishes he didn't have to kill L.Song is "I'd Give Anything" from Tangled the Series.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	I'd Give Anything

It was sometime close to midnight when L Lawliet stared out the window from his bedroom far above the city, disappointed that he couldn't see the stars through all the light-pollution and dark clouds of an oncoming storm on his final night alive. For he knew that come tomorrow, he would be killed by the Shinigami at Kira's goading.

His heart clenched, and he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering when he had seen a week ago, the life leave Light's eyes and warp into something dark and demented—into Kira. He could have pulled the Death Note away, but in not doing so, he had killed his first-ever friend. He didn't have any hope that anything of that kind young man was within the monster wearing his skin. L wasn't sure if he imagined it, but Light looked almost more grown-up, losing that boyish look, and something about his features looked wicked now where it hadn't before.

Walking away from the window, the waning crescent of the moon allowed the tiniest amount of illumination in an otherwise dark room, and L pulled something out of his desk, which he had kept in secret and treasured. He also turned on some soft music to distract him from the bells that he heard in his mind, reminding him of his oncoming demise. He would never see Nate or Miheal grow, but he hoped his little brothers would know they would never be alone.

He sat on the bed, examining the object that finally made him lose his composure.

A picture Light had taken, and L had sent to Watari, who printed the photo and L had secretly framed. It was when they were still handcuffed to each other, the first and probably last selfie Light had ever taken. Well, at least as _Light_ , the innocent aspiring detective, L's best friend and the first one he had let himself love. He had an arm slung around L's shoulder, forcing him towards the camera. L was staring reluctantly at the phone, but his lips were pulled into a wide smile, but not nearly as broad as Light's own grin, which was so joyous and something that was only ever seen in this photo. He liked to pretend that Light would still be alive if his memory lived in this frame, but he knew that wasn't true. However, he was brought the tiniest bit of satisfaction in knowing Kira would never be able to replicate that smile.

L's hand gently touched the picture, feeling tears welling up in his eyes, and he found himself singing. He grieved not for his life that he could practically see flickering and humming, becoming weaker as each second passed, but for Light, the death that nobody except him had realized happened.

_"I know we've grown apart_

_It breaks my heart in two._

_I miss your company_

_The closeness we once knew."_

He stood up, hugging the frame close,

_"I won't pretend to know_

_Just what you're going through_

_But I'd give anything for you._

_Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything with you."_

He imagined everything they had done in this room, working on cases or sometimes just talking as friends about their interests. It wasn't like the investigation was the only thing they had in common, nor was it the only thing they discussed since that would grow incredibly tedious, especially when two of those months they had had no progress whatsoever. 

_"So if you find that you're in darkness or despair_

_Though you won't turn to me_

_Please know I'll be right there._

_Name any sacrifice_

_I'll pay the price that's due._

_'Cause I'd give anything for you."_

For Light, he would give anything, but that was his friend, not Kira. There were moments he wondered if he could take Light's place. However, not only would that damn the rest of Earth, but Kira might hurt Light. And burning the Death Note would kill anyone whoever touched it. He had no way of testing that rule, and this brought him despair as he actually started crying,

 _"Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything we knew."_

He took deep breaths, lip quivering as he pictured his last conversation with Light before they had planned to take on Higuchi. L had offered that if they got through this, and it was clear Light wasn't Kira, maybe this could work together around the world. Light had been thrilled and accepted.

He laid back on the bed, holding the picture up above him, and he gave a strained smile, ignoring he didn't believe in God as he prayed to whoever would listen for it to not be too late. Give him a chance to save Light and destroy Kira without his friend getting hurt.

_"Yes, I'd give anything_

_For you..."_

...

What he didn't know was Light had been listening in, and the tiny part of the uncorrupted him that desperately fought every second for fleeting moments of dominance was screaming, trying to reach L and stop the plan Kira had to eliminate him. 

Hearing L's distress and honestly gorgeous voice, this part of Light somewhat won, shown by a choked sob, as Light felt regret for what he had to do, and he wished L would have just given in and accepted Kira. Then killing him wouldn't be necessary. 

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki." Light whispered, walking away and wiping away at the liquid distress threatening to spill over and fall down his cheeks. "I wish it didn't have to end this way."

The part of him, Kira, the dominant force, corrupted by the power of the Death Note and his delusions of a perfect world in which he could rule, pushed these thoughts out of his head and pushed forward. He was ready to go practice in the bathroom mirror—the only place without cameras—how he was going to act devastated to L's death when the time came.

However, the tiny pure part of him wanted to make this stop and turn back the clock, so he had never let curiosity get the better of him and touch the notebook. But now it was too late. That part sang softly in the back of Light's head,

_"I'd give anything for you."_


End file.
